pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG096: Training Wrecks!
is the 4th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Synopsis Since they have to wait for the boat to Mossdeep City, the heroes spend some time with other trainers, who want to get physically fit for the battles. While Brock, May, Max, even Team Rocket exercise, Ash has a Double Battle with the coach, Rocky, who shows how much his Pokémon can be in sync. Episode Plot The heroes have reached the Muscle Island, from where they'll take the last boat to the Mossdeep Island. Ash and May wonder why it is named like that, seeing more rocks than muscles. Brock thinks tomorrow morning, they'll be in Mossdeep City. This excites Ash, seeing he is very close to his Gym Battle. As they walk onwards, May isn't pleased they haven't found a restaurant yet. Suddenly, they hear some people training. Team Rocket's submarine has been washed on coast, so they quickly go out of it, thinking it would explode. When they realize nothing happened, a wave takes the submarine into the sea's depths. As they argue whose fault it is, Team Rocket hears some people training. The heroes find some people exercising with their Pokémon. Brock notes this involves a lot of physical activity. The coach points to the people trainers also need to stay fit in shape to win battles. The coach, named Rocky, introduces himself to the heroes, who leads the unofficial gym on Muscle Island. Rocky thinks they are here to join, but is told they only wait for the boat to Mossdeep City. Rocky tells them that there is nothing else on the island, besides this gym and the ferry: they do not have a store, for they hold onto what they have. The heroes are worried, since they have very little supplies left. Rocky promises share some of their food to the heroes and in return he wants to hear the stories from their travels, mostly about the battles with other trainers they had. Ash notes they are all trainers, who want to be in top physical shape. Since a new boat won't turn up until afternoon, Rocky thinks they should exercise for a while. He states they could get into shape for the battles they will have. Everyone, except May, want to train. May wonders what is the point, but Ash states it won't hurt to try out. Team Rocket spies on everyone, so Meowth thinks they should exercise, for becoming stronger will make the boss employ them as bodyguards and relax him from the worries about being spied upon. Jessie thinks it is a terrible idea, but James thinks they might be out of shape, being blasted off all the time. James states they will already have Pikachu in their hands once they are pumped out, which makes Meowth and Jessie skeptical. A trainer comes, inviting them to train. Max tries to lift a metal Poké Ball, but with no success; a trainer tells him it weighs 30 pounds, which would improve his skill of throwing Poké Balls. May is exercising on a static bike, cycling it. A female trainer tells her that she will become a better trainer and requires mobility to keep track of the battle. Ash and Pikachu climbed up a rope, so Rocky turns the machine, spinning them. Ash and Pikachu need to grab the rope at the same time, but fail. Rocky points out this exercise is to make trainer and Pokémon sync with each other, which Brock states the training makes sense. The heroes see Team Rocket running on a track, confusing them. They tell Rocky they are up to no good, but Rocky tells them they have not done anything bad yet and shows how much fun they have. James hopes to be promoted, Jessie to become a movie or fashion star and Meowth to have some fast food, after they exercised. Rocky wonder why Ash is going to Mossdeep, and is told he goes for the Gym Battle. Rocky proposes a battle before the fight. With other trainers noting Rocky is the best on the island, Ash accepts the challenge. Brock, May and Max go to support Ash, but Rocky tells them no fans are allowed and must be fought one-on-one. Brock, May and Max decide to rest, but are "encouraged" by other trainers to continue exercising. Meowth hears them and tells James and Jessie to get Pikachu while it is exhausted, but they are in their own thoughts and do not listen to him. At the battlefield, Rocky tells Ash it would be better to have a Double Battle, which Ash accepts. Rocky sends Quagsire and Walrein, while Ash sends Pikachu and Grovyle. Pikachu starts with Thunderbolt on Walrein, but Quagsire comes and negates the attack, since it is a Ground-type Pokémon, too. Max, May and Brock train their abs, displeased they are missing out on a battle. Team Rocket begins to be exhausted by running on the treadmill. Hearing they need to run for hours before stopping, Jessie and Meowth see this was a bad idea, although James has not lost his enthusiasm. Walrein attacks using Ice Ball, but Pikachu and Grovyle evade with Quick Attack. Pikachu attacks with Iron Tail on Walrein and Grovyle with Leaf Blade on Quagsire, but both fail when Quagsire and Walrein switch sides, causing Ash's Pokémon to bump into each other. Rocky points out Ash has to sync with his Pokémon and has Walrein use Ice Ball. Pikachu tries to attack him with Thunderbolt, but Quagsire comes, negating the attack. Walrein continues the attack, hurting both of Ash's Pokémon. Rocky is disappointed, since he expected more of a challenge from a trainer outside the island. He states mainland trainers aren't much of a challenge, so Ash decides to prove him wrong. May, Max and Brock train more, even if they are aching in every part of the body. Team Rocket runs more on the treadmill, though James reminds them their muscles would improve. Meowth and Jessie make a distraction, saying they saw an UFO, but James still continues to run, so their plan fails. Grovyle uses Bullet Seed, although both Pokémon hide behind the stones. Walrein launches an Ice Ball, which Ash sees it became bigger. Pikachu uses Iron Tail and Grovyle Leaf Blade to stop, but fail and get hit. Rocky tells Ice Ball gets bigger every time it is launched and reminds Ash the fourth one is coming. Max, Brock and May convince the trainers they left something on their boats. The trainers promise to get them, but Brock, Max and May state it's hard to describe and leave the area. Jessie states she has to water a plant and Meowth claims they have to go to the submarine. James reminds them their submarine sank, but Jessie and Meowth yell out the exercise is over. Walrein launches another Ice Ball, but Pikachu and Grovyle evade it. Ash notices the bigger the ball is, the more time it needs to be launched. Just as Walrein goes to make one last Ice Ball, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Quagsire defends Walrein. Grovyle follows with Leaf Blade, so Quagsire falls, leaving Pikachu to defeat Walrein with Thunder. Rocky calls his Pokémon and praises Ash for the victory, seeing Ice Ball needs more time to charge. Rocky is also impressed by the combination attack and sees he has to strive out for more, planning to go on a journey to battle stronger trainers. May, Max and Brock come to Ash and are told Rocky had the best loss he ever experienced and grins. During afternoon, the heroes are on a ship to Mossdeep Island. Ash and Pikachu are determined to fight the Mossdeep City's Gym Leader for the seventh badge. James is ready for the plan, even if Jessie and Meowth are still aching. James and Jessie, in disguise, come to them, saying Pokémon are not allowed to get aboard. As they pull Pikachu away, they cite the motto, but Meowth yells out what was the point of the disguises. Thus, James and Jessie remove their disguises. Jessie takes Pikachu with a net, but the heroes pull it back. Pikachu electrocutes everyone (making Team Rocket blast off), but in so doing, the heroes fly off in another direction. Debuts Character Rocky Move Ice Ball Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Poliwrath *In this episode, Team Rocket uses a variation of their motto. *The title of this episode is a pun of the phrase, "Train wreck". Mistakes *When Ash was on a rope, the back of his cap was colored entirely black. *After Team Rocket recites their motto, James is holding his arm muscle when he only went on the treadmill. *During Pokémon Trainer's Choice, the swirl on Poliwhirl's abdomen goes the same way as Poliwag's. The swirl on Poliwag's abdomen reverses when it evolves into a Poliwhirl, therefore, Poliwhirl's swirl should be counter-clockwise, like Poliwrath's. *When May wonders that does strength really matter, the end of her little finger is not covered with her glove. Gallery Team Rocket's submarine gets consumed by the ocean AG096 2.jpg The heroes meet Rocky, the coach AG096 3.jpg Rocky shows a lot of people training AG096 4.jpg May hesitates to exercise AG096 5.jpg Team Rocket imagines themselves as bodyguards to the boss AG096 6.jpg James is determined to train to catch Pikachu properly AG096 7.jpg May finds exercise fun AG096 8.jpg Ash and Pikachu can't sync with each other AG096 9.jpg Walrein launches Ice Ball AG096 10.jpg May, Max and Brock are tired of training AG096 11.jpg Team Rocket is watched by many trainers AG096 12.jpg Jessie and Meowth yell to James the training is over AG096 13.jpg Grovyle uses Leaf Blade on Quagsire AG096 14.jpg Grovyle launches Pikachu away AG096 15.jpg Pikachu electrocutes Walrein with Thunder AG096 16.jpg Rocky calls his defeated Pokémon back AG096 17.jpg Team Rocket, as sailors AG096 18.jpg Team Rocket and the heroes pull the net to themselves AG096 19.jpg Pikachu electrocutes everyone }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on James Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura